


At dusk, I will think of you...

by PersephoneSiren



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 03, Sort of AU (500) Days of Summer, but also...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: Histoire inspirée par deux scènes du film "(500) jours ensemble".Ou ce que Steve pense de Billy, avant et après la bataille de Starcourt...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 1





	At dusk, I will think of you...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire n'a pas été relue ou corrigée par une tiers personne. Merci de votre indulgence. Si vous avez des remarques constructives, elles seront les bienvenues.  
> Elle a été inspirée par deux scènes du film "(500) jours ensemble" (2009) de Marc Webb, où le personnage de Tom parle de celui de Summer, en lien avec leur relation : le début où tout est idyllique et la fin, où les qualités deviennent des défauts.  
> En espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Et merci de lui donner sa chance et/ou de l'avoir lu.

_**Printemps 1985** _

Si quelqu’un avait demandé à Steve Harrington ce qu’il pensait de Billy Hargrove, le jeune homme aurait probablement répondu par des paroles peu flatteuses à l’égard du blond. Il aurait exprimé toute la haine et le dégoût que lui inspirait le californien, le tout d’un ton imprégné de venin. Le portrait de Billy Hargrove n’aurait pas été flatteur ou glorieux, bien au contraire.  
Et c’est précisément ce qu’il se passa un soir, en rentrant du lycée, après une énième confrontation avec le jeune homme, lors d’un entraînement de basketball.

Certes, depuis l’incident de novembre, les choses s’étaient améliorées pour Max, Dustin, Lucas, Will et Mike. Et pour Steve aussi… Enfin, en quelque sorte. Billy et lui ne s’étaient plus battus, en tout cas, pas comme ce qu’il s’était passé chez les Byers. Mais des provocations continuaient de se produire. Rien de méchant, juste quelques paroles acerbes, des insultes envoyés par-ci et par-là, pour tourner l’autre en ridicule, ou encore, quelques coups de coudes, voire même des bousculades. Et le tout, le plus souvent, durant et après les entrainements de basketball.  
C’était comme si, le fait que ces derniers se passaient souvent en fin de journées, ils devenaient le meilleur moyen pour Billy de finir sa journée, en agrémentant celle de Steve, d’une fine couche d’aigreur. Suffisamment aigre, pour que le brun pense, en rentrant chez lui : « Quelle journée pourrie ! ».

C’est donc ainsi, qu’un soir, Steve rentra chez lui, monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, lançant d’un geste brutal son sac de cours dans un coin, pour finir par se jeter sur son lit et hurler toute sa colère, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Après avoir vidé l’air qui étaient dans ses poumons à travers son cri, le jeune homme respira profondément et fit rouler son corps sur le côté, afin de chercher et de trouver, d’une main hésitante, un carnet qu’il cachait près de son lit.

Depuis qu’il était petit, Steve avait des difficultés à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, à exprimer verbalement ce qu’il pensait ou voulait dire. Sur les conseils de sa mère, il avait commencé à noter dans un journal, de son écriture maladroite, parfois illisible et pleine de fautes d’orthographes, les sentiments et autres pensées qui s’accumulaient dans sa tête, et qu’il ne pouvait dire.

Et ce soir, c’était décidé ! En quelques phrases, il assassinerait Billy Hargrove, en déversant toute la colère qu’il éprouvait envers le blond, à travers l’encre de son stylo qui s’étaleraient sur les pages, déjà bien noircies, de son carnet. 

> _« Je déteste Billy ! Je déteste ses stupides dents blanches, que j’adorerais casser pour lui faire un sourire de crétin ! Je déteste sa stupide coupe mulet, qui lui donne l’air de porter un caniche mouillé sur la tête ! Je déteste ses énormes cuisses ! Et je déteste ses taches de rousseurs, qui lui donne un air d’abruti ! Je déteste la façon dont il sort tout le temps sa langue, comme les chiens, pour se lécher les lèvres ! Et je déteste son putain de rire de hyène ! Comment les filles peuvent trouver sexy ce son si horrible ?! J’espère que cet immonde abruti disparaitra aussi vite qu’il soit arrivé ! »_

Steve soupira, enfin légèrement plus apaisé après cette courte séance d’écriture, mais ne put s’empêcher de toucher, à travers ses vêtements, l’endroit où Billy l’avait bousculé dans les vestiaires.

« Connard… » Laissa-t-il siffler entre ses lèvres.

* * *

_**Été 1989** _

Le soleil semblait vouloir se cacher dans l’océan, en plongeant dans l’eau, pour laisser sa place à la lune et la nuit qui arrivaient. Du moins, c’est ce que Billy Hargrove pensait, en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il faisait chaud, la journée se terminait et elle allait se terminer probablement aussi délicieusement qu’elle avait commencé. Le jeune homme n’attendait plus qu’une chose : le retour de Steve, qui avait promis de revenir avec une pizza et un pack de bières, après être sorti de son travail. Et Billy savait que cette promesse découlerait sur une de ces soirées qu’il aimait tant. Ce genre de soirée où les deux hommes mangeraient probablement leur diner devant un film choisi au hasard, coller l’un à l’autre, dans ce canapé un peu trop petit, mais idéal pour les câlins, avant d’aller finalement se coucher au lit, de manière plus ou moins sage.

Mais avant tout ça, Billy devait penser à prendre ses médicaments, qu’il devrait peut-être avaler jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.  
C’était un des effets secondaires qui pouvait arriver, quand on avait été confronté à un monstre venu d’une autre dimension quelques années auparavant, se disait-il. Ça ou le fait que cette créature l’avait attaqué, pris possession de son corps, fait boire plusieurs gorgées de produits chimiques pour piscine, obligé à commettre des actes horribles envers des personnes innocentes et finalement, avait tenté de le tuer, en le transperçant de ses tentacules, quand Billy avait voulu faire face, pour protéger une jeune fille qu’il ne connaissait pas.  
Alors, oui, avaler quelques pilules de formes et de couleurs diverses et variées, chaque soir, avant son diner, c’était un bien maigre effort à fournir, pour continuer de vivre. Pour continuer de vivre cette vie, qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré avoir un jour. Pour continuer de faire fonctionner ce corps meurtri et brisé, aussi bien à l’extérieur, qu’à l’intérieur, aussi longtemps que possible, afin de profiter de chaque instant qui lui était donné. Ou tout simplement, pour continuer de faire battre son cœur, de façon si irrégulière, à chaque fois qu’il voyait, sentait, touchait, caressait ou embrassait l’homme qu’il aimait passionnément depuis plusieurs d’années.

S’asseyant sur le lit, il attrapa sa bouteille d’eau, ainsi qu’une petite boîte en plastique qui trainait sur sa table de chevet, et qui contenaient les pilules prescrites par son médecin. Il ouvrit le réceptacle, goba son contenu et fit passer le tout avec un peu d’eau. Eau qui était un peu trop tiède à son goût, mais qui ne l’empêcha pas de parcourir du regard, le côté du lit où son petit-ami dormait habituellement. Le jeune homme blond remarqua alors le journal intime qui dépassait du tiroir mal refermé et ne put réprimer son envie d’attraper l’objet.

Billy savait que ce carnet, tout comme les anciens qui étaient sagement rangés dans une boîte en carton, sous le lit, était précieux. Il savait que cet objet, qui ne possédait pas de serrure, chose inutile d’après son propriétaire, car il n’avait rien à cacher à son petit-ami, permettait néanmoins à son amant de soulager son esprit, en y écrivant certaines de ses pensées qu’il avait dû mal à parfois formuler. Mais surtout, il savait qu’il ne devait pas lire son contenu, pas parce que c’était un journal intime, mais parce qu’il aimait laisser cet espace de liberté à Steve, ce jardin secret que le brun entretenait depuis de nombreuses années.

Néanmoins, ce soir, étrangement, peut-être par ennui ou suite à un égarement de son esprit dû à la chaleur qui régnait dans l’appartement et qui lui faisait un peu tourner la tête, Billy ouvrit le carnet et parcouru quelques pages.

De ses doigts, il caressait le papier, sentant sous la peau les imperfections qu’avaient créé l’écriture maladroite de son petit-ami. Sans vraiment lire son contenu, son regard tombait sur des dates, des mots ou des morceaux de phrases. Le californien aimait d’avantage observer l’écriture de Steve, ou la façon dont les boucles rondes de certaines lettres changeaient au gré de ses notes, ou encore, comment l’encre de son stylo avait coulé à certains endroits. Billy ne put s’empêcher de sourire tendrement. Ce même sourire qu’il abordait quand il regardait les photos qui décoraient le frigo de leur appartement, à savoir, une sorte de patchwork composé de photos de lui et Steve, prisent à diverses occasions.

Tournant une nouvelle page, Billy remarqua alors qu’il s’agissait de la dernière note que Steve avait écrite. Datant de quelques jours seulement, son contenu semblait clignoter, tel un de ces néons qui illumine les rues et hypnotisa le blond, qui aurait commencé à lire, si la porte d’entrée ne s’était pas ouverte et qu’une voix ne s’était pas faîtes entendre.

« Billy ? Bébé, je suis rentré ! »

Remettant rapidement en place le carnet, le jeune homme blond sortit de la chambre, heureux d’accueillir son amant et l’aider à se débarrasser de la pizza et des bières, qui encombraient ses mains.

Si le temps avait joué en sa faveur, si Steve était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, Billy aurait pu y lire un message fort similaire, mais fort différent de celui qu’avait écrit le brun, quelques années auparavant. Une déclaration d’amour qui témoignait comment parfois le temps pouvait faire évoluer les choses et les gens.

> _« Je suis tellement amoureux de Billy... Je crois que peu importe le nombre de fois où je le dirais ou le penserais, ça ne sera jamais suffisant pour exprimer mes sentiments. J'adore son sourire et la façon dont ses dents blanches contrastent avec le rose de ses lèvres ou de sa peau bronzée. J'adore ses cheveux, ou comment ses boucles blondes semblent irradier sous le soleil. J'adore ses cuisses musclées, qui m’accueillent tendrement quand on s’enlace ou qui me serrent afin de me retenir et me permettent de le baiser encore plus profondément. J'adore ces tâches de rousseurs que je ne peux m’empêcher d’embrasser à chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'aime la façon dont il se lèche parfois les lèvres, après m’avoir embrassé, comme pour savourer le goût que j’aurais laissé… Ou tout simplement pour m’inviter à un moment plus sexy. J'adore le son de son rire. J'adore son apparence quand il dort, il semble alors si calme et paisible. J'adore ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Comme… Comme si tout est possible, ou comme… Je ne sais pas. Comme si la vie en valait la peine. Et à ses côtés, je sais qu’elle en vaut la peine. »_


End file.
